The field of endeavor for this invention is in the class of a handle for wheeled objects, such as hand-carried luggage or wheeled carts. The recommended U.S. Patent classification for Miscellaneous Hardware is 16, the sub-classification for Handle, Handle Component, or Handle Adjunct is 110.1, and the sub-classification for Detachable Handle is 422. As this device is not a piece of hand-carried luggage in and of itself, it falls under the sub-classification of Detachable Handle as a handle attachment to a piece of Hand-carried Luggage.
Some prior wheeled travel bags having extendable and retractable handle assemblies and attachments have been proposed and numerous patents have been issued to address the challenge of wheeled luggage handle configuration. The following is a list patents directed to this topic and related topics:    1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,118, granted Mar. 3, 1998, “Handle Conversion Apparatus,” Hansen et al.;    2. U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,746, granted Oct. 16, 2001, “Telescoping-Handle Assembly For Luggage And Other Luggable Items,” Myers et al.;    3. U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,231, granted Jun. 17, 2003, “Luggage Handle,” Godshaw et al.
The examples above are typical of many wheeled luggage objects, with an extendable and retractable handle assembly that is longitudinal in nature to the length of the bag and therefore rigid and difficult to manipulate without discomfort to the user. The examples above are attachments that extend the length of the fixed luggage handle assembly, but neither addresses the difficulty and discomfort associated with the proximity of the user to the forward motion of the wheeled object from a lateral perspective.
The luggage marketplace has been saturated with hand-carried, wheeled objects, and new requirements have become apparent in their design. Nearly every wheeled bag has an extendable and retractable handle frame with attached handle. However, given the angle of the bag when the handle is extended and in use (tilted forward approximately 45 degrees to the surface where it is rolling), limitations are evident in terms of proximity of the respective user. Different users have different requirements for navigating a wheeled object, particularly due to their personal body type, posture, and preference. For example, if the user is of a particularly tall or short height, or someone with a particularly long or wide stride, the normal pulling configuration is cumbersome and even restrictive. Restrictions include the user's feet or legs bumping into the piece of luggage and disrupting its roller track, potentially causing the piece to fall over and cause injury. User fatigue in the hand, wrist, arm, and shoulder are also possible, given the strain put on these extremities in order to manipulate the wheeled luggage away from the body. One sign of this type of disadvantaged operation is when the wheeled piece of luggage appears to be swerving back and forth behind the user. This is due to strain on the shoulder and to the user trying to avoid hitting their feet on their aft stride. Consequently, the proposed device serves as a solution to these problems as an attachment to current wheeled bags and similar hand-carried objects.